The present invention relates to a drill template for locating a position for a hole in a member.
It is known to use a template to quickly and accurately locate a position for a hole to be drilled in a member. The template can be used to quickly locate the position for the hole by aligning the template with the member, then marking the location for the hole. The template can be utilized to minimize the measurements that are taken by a user to locate the position for the hole. Measuring the position for the hole can be time consuming, especially when locating several holes at similar positions on multiple members. Furthermore, the user can make mistakes when measuring the location for the hole. The template can provide consistent results that minimize the chance of the user incorrectly determining the position for the hole.